Rolana Candeliere
'Created by: Mishachu Tubby ' Well, here we go, i guess.... My name is..... Rolana Candlewick. ( aka Ro, Rolo, Rola, Lana, Or Rolana Lucignolo) I am the adopted daughter and successor of Romeo ( aka Candlewick ) from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Sadly, in my story i have to become a donkey ._. But i dont want to be unnoticed for the rest of ever after. I try ''to stick up for myself, but i am always the one to blame. Everyone expects me to skip school, not turn in homework, or be good. I am not the jerk everyone thinks i am! I have to act like a boy, be sent to an island with no adult supervision, smoke, drink, be immature, turn into a donkey, sent to a farm, and die of exhausion. what a nice role i have.... .-. Portrayers She would sound like Helena Boham Carter ( who voices Emily the Corpse bride and plays as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's ''Alice in Wonderland ) when she speaks English. Mostly Rolana mumbles because she has fear that she would lose human speech and she cant speak english very well. But Rolana can get loud at times when she has to be. Her live action portrayer would be Debby Ryan Character Personality Rolana is dangerously shy and completely isolated from the other students at Ever After High. She is normally bullied because of her fairytale role, which is very ironic because she is supposed to be a jerk. She is very tomboyish due to being raised with 5 brothers. She is so much like a boy that people even mistake her for a boy. She never speaks up for herself- She cant speak up for herself because she does not speak english, only italian unless she has a translator in hand. People also tease her by pulling on her ears or tail which makes her bray. She is also very polite and quiet, unlike acting like a jerk, a troublemaking, lazy, impolite, spoiled brat in her destiny. She very much hates it when people call her a jackass, ''just because she is part donkey. If you think she is always calm, you are WRONG. She is always exited during Carnivale, which is like Mardi Gras. She is literally SCREAMING that time. Appearance Rolana has fire-like red hair in an organized braid, auburn eyes, light pink lips, a bit under pale, she has donkey ears and a donkey tail. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio How Rolana fits into it After Candlewick became a donkey, he was sold to a farmer to work in hard labor. Then came a jenny because the farmer decided he needed more young strong foals and... you know what happened yada yada yada... and Rolana's brothers were born. Then the farmer wanted more jennies so he got a big trailer full of them and Rolana was one of the foals in there. Her actual mother died of unknown causes when she gave birth to her. So Donya and Romeo took her in as their foal along with her 5 step brothers. As a foal, she was told she never met her "father" because he had to go on a long "buisness trip". She is categorized as a successor of Candlewick because she has her step fathers looks and a slender figure, and she was really adopted. Her step brothers were not chosen for the part because they were all too old or too young to take the part and go to Ever After High. Relationship Family She was raised by her 5 step brothers; Jack, Jackson, Asino, Luke, and Donatello. She was really adopted and is not sure who her real family is. She has a step mother named Donya who treats her as her own since Rolana is the only other girl in the family of boys. Rolana expresses her step brothers as "a clamor of brays and mess" reflecting that boys who go to The Land of Toys are very loud and troublemaking. Friends She usually hangs out with Kelly Loch because she is the only one who understands her beside Raven Queen. She also hangs with Char Drako because they both share the love of talking to other animals. And she also feels awkward around Cedar Wood because she is supposed to persuade Cedar to go to the land of toys with her in their story. Its not that she hates her, its just she feels very nervous. She is friends with Feather Macaw, and tries to help her when no one will believe her when she predicts something that would happen. She is ''accuaintances ''with Narcissa Demonic, but Rolana is honestly afraid of her. She knows Narcissa is going through a phase so she tries to stay as far away from her as she can. Pets She does not have a pet for she is technically Islebella Lilman's pet. But she does have a victim named Lacie from her Home, the Land of Toys, who turned into a bunny and has a liking for Rolana. The Bunny's name is Trix, after the Rabbit from the Cereal Commercial. Romance She has a bit of a crush on a jack named Daun , but she thinks he looks down upon her since he is a Royal. She does not like to hang out with boys besides Daun or Char since the jacks by her house tend to take advantage of her innocence and try to torture her by calling her names like jackass, like most kids at Ever After High. Quotes In Italian Outfits Basic She has her long hair in a braid, wearing her hood which has 2 holes on the top so her ears could pop through, a chain necklace with a horseshoe locket, a long sleeved orange shirt with a brown coat, chain belt, and pine green shorts with tights underneath and hoof black shoes with metal heels. Legacy Day Hair in a braid, a chain necklace, a green cap with 2 holes for her ears, an orange and green shirt, a chain belt, green skinny jeans, and black boots with wooden heels. Thronecoming Hair in a longer braid, pine green hat wrapped with a whip and chains hanging off the edges, a one strap orange shirt, a whip and chain belt, a whip decoration wrapping around her left arm, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, a donkey masqurade mask in her righ hand, a pine green cape like skirt, red leggings, a chain wrapping around her left leg, and black muddy boots with stiff chain and whip heels. Getting Fairest Hair down, a green robe, a chain going down connected to robe, an orange dress, a red ripped up belt, red ripped up trim on the dress, white knee socks, orange shoes with red heals. Wave 2 Hair in braid, long sleeve orange shirt, a green tank top, a red belt with chain decor, a red and orange skirt also with chain decorations, green leggings, and orange boots with silver heels and decorated with chains Wave 3 Hair in Braid, a brown coat, a boy's baseball cap with her ennissials, a green shirt, orange leggings, brown boots with green design and horseshoe heels with chains. At Home An orange top, chain straps, a red belt, red earrings, green skirt, green gloves, red shoes and heels that look like wheel barrel wheels. At The Carnivale Orange top with a chain strap connected to a horseshoebroach, silver colored leggings, a ripped green skirt, and orange and green hoof looking shoes. Beauty Pageant An orange hat with red and green trim, a green top with chain straps and orange sleeves, a red belt, an orange skirt with red sewn zigzags, white knee high socks with green trim, and red mary-janes. Additional Classes She is also in the Glee Club that was created by Sir Ratty (Flamette's Oc) Trivia * Her first language is donkey * Her real haircolor is black * She has dangerously bad schizophrenia. * She wears glasses * She was really adopted. * Her stepmother's name is Donya * Her Middle name is JennyFur * She can't dance * She sleep walks * she has dilated pupils * She is able to do an impression of Apple White. * She has a secret guilty pleasure - gambling, maybe other things. * She can win any game involving gambling, pool or cards. * Her favorite food is wheat thins * She is born in the spring time on April 15th, but none of her friends remembered. * Her skin is really darker and furrier than showed because she wants to be more human, so she takes a vitamin making her appear more human. * She secretly goes to dances and proms masked as the mysterious famous-yet-unknown breakdancer, ''Jammin' Jack. Mirror Blog Theme song Somebody Help Me- Full Blown Rose Gallery Thronecoming Rolana.png Rolana Legacy Day.png Rolana Revamp.png|Revamp of Original Rolana Candlewick.png|ORIGINAL DESIGN Rolana Destiny.png|Rolana in animal form Rolana Wave 2.png|Rolana Wave 2 Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana More Present Day Rolana.png|Wave 3 Rolana All Ears.png|Webisode Rolana Donkey in Girls Clothing.png|Rolana's "At Home" Outfit Basic Ro.png|Permanent Wave 1 Rolana Rolana Card Update.png|Card Rolana Carnivale.png|Carnivale Rolo Rolo Beauty Pageant.png|Beauty Pageant Cedar And Rolana.png|Cedar and Rolana Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Rebels dating a royal Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio OCS